


Good Boys

by mercyluv



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Driving, Exes, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Después de años sin verse, Kuroo y Tsukishima se encuentran en una fiesta. No hay mucho que decir, tampoco mucho qué hacer a la terrible tensión que existe entre ellos siendo ex-novios, pero la noche es muy gentil para los que tienen los ojos abiertos a lo que en realidad vale la pena.Continuación: Lost & Foundhttp://archiveofourown.org/works/12558932/chapters/28602248





	Good Boys

De todos los que estaban afuera en ese momento, nadie lo estaba mirando con más precisión que las estrellas que estaban en el cielo. Adornaban su camino con la iluminación celosa de los astros enamorados, porque bien, todo el cuerpo estelar contaba con que aquella noche nadie se vería más interesante que él y no estaban equivocados. Afuera de aquella fiesta, no se escuchaban más que los gritos lejanos de los borrachos, las botellas caer al suelo y los pasos de Tsukishima, que parecía estar huyendo de algo (o alguien) no veía hacia atrás para no detenerse y andaba con ropa que le ayudaría a su escape. Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente velocidad ni ímpetu para desprenderse por completo de la sombra de su ex-novio, quien ya lo había interceptado. Se detuvieron ambos y Kei chasqueó los dientes. Nunca había podido ganarle en velocidad.

—¿Porqué no me dejarías llevarte a casa?—

—Porque no quiero.—

Había sido muy claro pero las palabras de Kuroo estaban haciendo otra cosa con él. Tenía que dejar de escucharlo. Afuera de esa fiesta, todo el mundo se caía de borracho. Menos ellos dos. Eran como los guardianes, los caballeros que habían aguantado la batalla. Kei nunca antes se había querido morir tanto como en ese instante y eso que según él, había hecho todo lo posible para no tener que verlo a los ojos. Maldita sea Yachi y sus habilidades de convicción... de no ser por ella, Yamaguchi ahora estaría llevándolo a casa sano y salvo, sin tener que pasar por este trago amargo. De haber sabido que él estaría ahí... entonces nunca se hubiera acercado a la fiesta.Kei se cruzó de brazos sin poder hacer nada, pero la voz de Kuroo volvió a escucharse.

—¿Cómo se supone que regresarías entonces?—

Kei no se inmutó, aunque tuviese en el rostro marcada una emoción desesperada, Kuroo pareció haber sonreído como lo haría un gato que sabe que tiene atrapada a su víctima. Lo odiaba.

—¿Qué te importa?—

Empezó a caminar hacia la calle para de nuevo, ser interceptado por Kuroo que ahora lo veía con mucha más seriedad que antes. —Hablo en serio, Kei.— y en sus palabras hubo más que una intención clara y puntual, sino la sensación de que estaba haciendo por otra cosa. —¿Vas a caminar solo a las tres de la mañana por pura necedad?—Estaba más allá del deseo, era como si la preocupación estuviera saliendo de sus lagrimales, llorándola como nunca. ¿Acaso era algo así como... cariño?

Tsukishima no se atrevió a contestar. Le había dado en el orgullo. Imaginarse siquiera en que iba a aceptar irse con él ya era suficiente como para seguir cuestionando las cosas. Alzó su cuello, su esbelta figura superaba ligeramente la estatura de Kuroo, pero aún así, la forma de sus ojos filosos siempre lograba hacerlo temblar. Asintió. —...Como sea.—

"Como sea" era suficiente para Kuroo. No se frotó las manos, ni se burló de su expresión. Bajó los hombros como un hombre avergonzado de todo lo que estaba atrás de ellos. Se imaginaba que aceptar un aventón de su ex-novio no era del todo agradable, pero era lo mejor que le quedaba. Había amargura en esa verdad, pero trató de que no lo embargara. —Anda, acompáñame.— Le dijo, dando pasos sin voltear hacia dónde iba. No quería perderlo de vista y que huyera. —Mi auto no está muy lejos.—

No mentía. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para pasar un momento en silencio sin que se volviera incómodo. Kuroo caminaba igual que siempre, con la mirada enfrente, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sonrisa en el rostro. No había cambiado nada más que su edad, que si bien ya estaba casi a mitad de su carrera universitaria, todavía conservaba los mismos manierismos que tenía cuando habían comenzado a salir, hace mucho tiempo ya. Kei suspiró para no morderse los labios de la frustración. Aquel sentir, la nostalgia y el dolor de los recuerdos no le iba a hacer bien durante ese momento, mucho menos en su reciente nueva vida en Tokyo.

—Abróchate.— Kuroo indicó las instrucciones para ser copiloto, las cuales Tsukishima no tenía que escuchar para saber que tenían que hacerse. Encendió el auto, las luces y la radio en el volumen más bajo que podía para no molestarlo. Arrancó y detrás dejaron al resto de los chicos de la fiesta que a juzgar de cómo estaba todo ahí atrás, no iban a detenerse.

—Vivo en los departamentos de la Universidad.—  
—Me imaginé...—

El rumor ligero del auto tenía a Kei con la mente estimulada. El ligero volumen de la radio, los movimientos de Kuroo sobre el volante y el acelerador lo estaba distrayendo. No quería ver más allá de eso, sería simplemente estarse estimulando de más por alguien que no valía la pena.

Pronto, dejaron la calle de la fiesta. Había personas todavía entrando al área por la calle con botellas en la mano. Podría decirse que había todo todo un gran evento, pero las fiestas organizadas por el comité estudiantil siempre terminaban siendo lo mismo. El conductor ladeó su mirada, usualmente puesta en el pavimento para ver a su acompañante. Su perfil tan sobrio como siempre, se imaginaba que debía tener a los chicos de su edad locos por él.

—¿Dejaste solo a Yamaguchi ahí?— Kei había reaccionado tarde al estímulo de sus palabras. En ese espacio, no le quedaba más que responder.

—Sí. Es su culpa por emborracharse.—

—Ouch... eso hasta a mí me dolió.—

Dio una vuelta inicial, la luz mercurial golpeó el lado de Tsukishima iluminando sus manos. El aire acondicionado del auto tenía un ligero olor a frutas, pero quería imaginarse que eso tenía que ver con el aromatizante. Sin embargo, había algo más ahí. ¿Tabaco? Kei sonrió, orgulloso por su descubrimiento, aunque no iba a reclamárselo hasta después. Había un adorno colgado de su retrovisor que se asemejaba a la figura de un gato. No era sorpresa.

—La fiesta no fue TAN interesante, no para quedarse ¿verdad?—

Tsukishima respondió con su silencio. Tenía un dolor genuino en la garganta que no podía ocultar, así que prefirió guardar la voz que mostrar debilidad. Kuroo pudo sentirlo. Pronto, se toparon con la luz roja del semáforo. Otros automóviles se detuvieron a sus lados. Una mujer estaba hablando por teléfono, atrás tenía a una chica adolescente escribiendo mensajes en el celular. Ambas confiando en que la luz roja duraría poco. Se veían cansadas, hartas de la convivencia continua. Tsukishima movió sus dedos con nerviosismo y giró su rostro hacia donde Kuroo para encontarlo con la mirada puesta sobre él. Parecía llevar mucho tiempo así y aunque ya supiera perfectamente el relieve de su rostro, Kei volvió a sentirse indefenso. Tembló.

—Bueno, hasta que llegaste tú, Tsukki.—

Su barrera de seriedad se desprendió de su cuerpo, como si fuese un algodón de azúcar debajo de un chorro de agua. Se desmoronó. Kei juntó sangre encima de sus pómulos para abrazar un sonrojo que sólo tendría una jovencita de secundaria. Kuroo había logrado lo que quería. Esto era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. La vergüenza se volvió molestia y pronto, coraje. Se giró con odio en la punta de la lengua para explotar. Había sido demasiado.

—¿Entonces querías que me subiera a tu auto para hablarme bonito?—

—...¿Eh?—

—No creas que no puedo ver a través de ti.— Estaba molesto, con las lágrimas hirviendo sobre sus ojos, era lo que le faltaba. —Me quedó muy claro que no te importaba cuando dejamos de hablarnos. No pretendas que lo haces ahora.—

Otro silencio. La luz verde. El auto avanzó lentamente a pesar de los claros rostros de incomodidad de los conductores que iban atrás de ellos. Kuroo no respondió, pero en su rostro estaba el mismo dolor que en el de Kei. Como si estuvieran espejeándose el uno al otro, una sola alma rota por el dolor de la despedida. No sabía cómo sentirse, pero vulnerable era una buena palabra. Kuroo aprovechó después del tercer minuto para aclararse la garganta, espantar el coraje y las lágrimas que pudieran estar estorbándole en el camino de su próxima confesión.

—Tu sabes que no fue porque no te quería.—

En esa oración, en esa frase había más verdad de la que Kei podía aceptar. De pronto, frunció su ceño con fugacidad, pero había perdido las palabras. Kuroo de nuevo, le quitaba todas las armas con las que podía pelear. Se sintió pequeño y tonto, moría por volver a su dormitorio. Al menos los pequeños departamentos de la escuela eran más acogedores que ese auto.

—...Por dios Kei...— Se notaba que le costaba hablar y lo hizo a raíz del silencio. La falta de palabras del rubio era más hiriente que un insulto. Lo sabía, sentía que lo mejor era mantener la lengua amarrada pero no logró contenerse. Dio una vuelta a la derecha en una gran avenida. Manejó con cuidado de no alterar su ánimo, como si el acelerador estuviera hecho de un material muy delicado, no quería estropear el ambiente. La enorme calle tenía un montón de gente en la acera, borrachos, turistas, viajeros... la ciudad estaba viva siempre. Kei no dejaba de impresionarse por la naturalidad de las personas que vivían en Tokyo. Como si eso pudiera espantarlo del dolor, se quedó viendo a lo que estaba del otro lado de la ventana. El desfile eterno de gente que salía o iba a casa, como fantasmas sin rumbo a quienes se les había arrebatado la tumba. Kuroo reafirmó su presencia con un carraspeo. Iba a seguir hablando.

—Creo que era obvio que no nos dijimos adiós porque queríamos decirnos adiós...—

Se mordió los labios, Kei también. —Yo todavía te quiero Kei.— Se acomodó en su asiento de tela negra, asegurándose de poner la direccionar cuando estuviera dando una vuelta más. Tsukishima se había quedado sin saliva en los labios para formular algo concreto. —Tú estando en la misma ciudad, claro que...bueno...— Se interrumpía de pronto para concentarse, no iba a perder los estribos frente a Kei, menos cuando estaba manejando. —En fin, la vida en la Universidad es divertida. Tú tienes que concentrarte en eso y... bueno, hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer.— Jamás le había salido una risa tan más falsa, pero al menos su sentimiento era genuino.

Estaban por llegar. Kuroo sintió el fin venir así que subió el volumen de la radio para evitar la incomodidad. La música pop de la madrugaba retumbaba en la mente del rubio. Era como si supiera que necesitaba distraerse. Pero ¿con qué? Todo estaba demasiado claro ahora. Todo había sido demasiado claro. Su verguenza se los había impedido antes...¿quién decía que debían de limitarse ahora?

—Bueno...— Kuroo bajó el volumen de la radio, apenas un poco. Como si eso pudiera aclararle los pensamientos. El campus podía verse en la distancia.

—Da vuelta aquí.—

Kei respondió con mucha fuerza, a lo que el conductor no supo cómo reaccionar. Volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada.

—Uh...¿Estás seguro que es el camino?—

—Da vuelta aquí.—

La repetición había convencido a Kuroo y sin decir más, entró por aquella calle oscura. No había nadie alrededor y las luces mercuriales estaban casi extintas. Apenas y un par de autos cerca de donde estaban daban la impresión de que era un lugar transitado pero a Kuroo no le pareció así. Buscó un espacio en donde pudiera estacionarse y apagó las luces para no llamar la atención.

—Estás loco Kei, no voy a dejarte aqu-—

El sonido del cinturón de seguridad desabrochándose fue todo lo que se escuchó dentro del auto. En completa oscuridad, el cuerpo delgado de Tsukishima atravesó la penumbra para bajar una de sus manos y tocar la entrepierna de Kuroo en un ademán súbito y gentil, al cual no hubo respuesta más que el consumo de aire. Ahora daba por entendido lo que quería hacer en ese lugar y aunque no fuese un espacio cómodo, Tesuro no se quejaría. —...Kei...—

La aceptación de aquella indecencia había sido suficiente como para endurecerlo debajo de las manos de Tsukishima. Se buscaron los labios, en un afán de beber del otro. Sedientos, compartieron un beso profundo que fue intensificándose con los movimientos de Kei. Con el pulgar, hacía presión calculada. Por supuesto que recordaba en lugar preferido de Kuroo. Ni aunque quisiera quitárselo de la cabeza iba a ser posible. La impresión que le había dejado en el alma había sido tan real que haberse encontrado en estas circunstancias no era más que un acto inevitable.

—Ya no hay distancia entre nosotros, Kuroo.— Tsukishima susurró entre besos, encima de la piel del rostro de su acompañante, con su miembro en la mano. Esto no solo era un hecho, era una invitación, un supiro de aire nuevo, las puertas abiertas al regreso. Como si se tratara de un poema, Kuroo sintió su pecho enternecerse. Volvió a besarlo para confirmar que esto era cierto y rió.

—Si no quieres que nos descubran deberás de ser rápido.— Claro que estaría dispuesto, el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad fue fácil de leer para Tsukishima, que no había dejado de acariciarle la entrepierna. Gimió un par de veces antes de sentir que el cuerpo del rubio había bajado. Kuroo, al razonar sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar dejó su nuca en el respaldo del asiento. Juró que estuvo a punto de llorar.

—...Como si fuera difícil hacer que termines, idiota.—

**x.x.x.x**

No necesitaron decirse nada. El resto se quedó en suspiros, en gemidos. Kuroo tuvo que morderse el dorso de la mano con el primer lenguetazo. Definitivamente, Kei no había olvidado en dónde le gustaba sentir la presión. Era perfecto, justo como lo había hecho tantas otras veces ya en algún otro momento de su relación. Afuera, el auto se movía ligeramente y con las luces apagadas, sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Quiso pensar en que nadie más estaba mirándolos pero en parte, pensar que lo harían le daba mucho orgullo. Tsukishima estaba ahora atendiéndolo con una perfección verdadera, eran del uno al otro y no quería que fuera diferente. Movió las caderas todavía sentado e imaginarse la erección de Kei lo llevó a otro nivel de erotismo. Claro, esto no era suficiente. Quería abrirlo frente a él, hacerle lo mismo que estaba haciendo con él, penetrarlo, besarle el inicio de la clavícula y morderle el costado cuando estuviera montándolo.Sus fantasías no iban a quedar en meros caballos de aire...podían materializarse en experiencias genuinas, en una promesa. Juntó el aire para dejarlo salir lentamente. Tsukishima había apretado de pronto la base de su erección. Sus lentes chocaban de vez en cuando sobre la piel de la entrepierna y nunca estuvo más cerca del cielo.

—Kei...— Dijo su nombre en un suspiro. Claramente, no iba a poder responderle. Tenía la boca llena de él y escucharlo pelear entre el aire y la saliva era lo más erótico que había escuchado en años. Kuroo también suspiró. —Quiero...—

Tsukishima decidió presionar su boca y su garganta hasta donde sabía que podía entrar. Como si tuviera la garganta entrenada para consumir en ese ángulo y esa longitud, se aseguró de que la entrada fuera húmeda y completa. Lo cual, Kuroo sintió inmediatamente. Maldijo entre los dientes y, con los dedos entre los cabellos dorados de su ahora pareja, acabó en un gemido proveniente de enmedio de su pecho y soltó todo lo que pudo en la garganta de Kei. Aquella noche iba a fantasear con él de todas formas, poder tenerlo ahí con él era mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

Lo soltó lentamente con el cuerpo suelto y Kei, después de haberse asegurado de que no estaba dejando nada atrás, se incorporó para besarlo en la barbilla. No quería compartir su sabor, ni con él ni con nadie. Esperaba habérselo dejado claro. —También te quiero, idiota.—

Kuroo se llevó la mano al corazón y como pudo, fue acomodándose la ropa. Tsukishima lo hizo también, avergonzado de pronto por su impertinencia. Se pasó la mano por encima de los labios hinchados de sangre y giró a verlo. Kuroo todavía estaba recuperándose del orgasmo, estaba agradecido, feliz, completo. Haberse encontrado así con él de nuevo le había generado una sensación eterna de plenitud, como si estuviera completándose otra vez. Kei también, al tomarlo de la mano cuando encendió el auto fue que recordó lo enamorado que había estado de él desde que se lo confesaron.

El auto se detuvo frente el edificio y, luego de haberse dado un beso, Tsukishima abrió la puerta y salió. Había dejado algo detrás de caminar, algo parecido a un camino de dulces para que lo siguiera. Kuroo no lo dudaría dos veces.—Si me invitas a pasar...entonces quizás pueda devolverte el favor.— Kuroo dejó una mano en el volante, intenciones falsas detrás de su mirada. Por supuesto que no buscaba marcharse después de eso, mucho menos dejaría a Tsukishima en paz. Él, que todavía se veía hermoso con el brillo de la saliva sobre los labios, se cruzó de brazos. Como si estuviese dispuesto. Kuroo sonrió inmediatamente.

—Te espero.—

Buscó un espacio para estacionarse y bajó de su auto para entrar con Kei a los departamentos. Al día siguiente, Bokuto tendría muchos mensajes por leer.


End file.
